Grandma Molly
by Alcoholic Semen Thrower
Summary: Teddy spends some quality time with Molly, even if it is under odd circumstances. i plan to write a sister fic to this story, so if you, like me, are unhappy with the ending, i'll eventually post a sister fic.
1. Chapter 1

When Ginny had told her mother that Teddy was coming to the Burrow with her family, Molly was pleasantly surprised. She was happy that he was coming, though, because he had become more of a grandson to her recently due to the fact that he was always with the Potter family.

Once everything was ready for her youngest daughter's family to arrive, Molly made her way into the living room, sat next to her husband, who was sitting on the couch, and happily sighed.

"Everything alright, love?" Arthur asked as he looked up from that day's Daily Prophet and smiled lovingly at Molly.

"Of course," Molly replied as she returned Arthur's loving smile. "I'm just happy we're spending some time with Ginny, Harry and the kids, is all," she added as she intertwined her fingers with Arthur's free hand.

Seeing Molly so happy, Arthur realized that he couldn't have been any luckier to have such an amazing wife. "Seeing you happy, makes me happy," he said as he leaned over and stole a quick peck of Molly's cheek.

"Awe." Molly quietly laughed as she scooted closer to her husband of fifty-three years. "I love you." She sighed as she rested her head in the crook of Arthur's shoulder.

"I love you too," Arthur replied as he wrapped his arm around Molly's shoulders.

As silence fell over the elderly couple, Molly started to drift off to sleep. She usually wasn't a big fan of napping, but every once in a while, when she had too much time on her hands, she would find herself dozing off into a light sleep.

Hearing a soft pop come from across the room, Arthur, again, looked up from the Daily Prophet and recognized it was Ginny, who was holding four-year-old Lily.

"Hey," Arthur whispered as he cautiously started to get up, careful not to wake Molly up.

"Don't get up, Dad," Ginny replied. "I don't want you to wake her up," she added as she made her way over to the couch, set Lily down and gave Arthur the best hug she could give. "She's always doing too much."

Arthur sighed as he relaxed into the couch and looked at her daughter apologetically, peering down at his wife soon after. Right as he said this, emerald flames appeared in the fireplace, announcing Harry's, Teddy's, James' and Albus' arrival.

Before Harry could say something, James looked at Albus and Teddy.

"Let's go wait outside for Uncle Bill and Uncle Charlie, you guys," James said as he raced outside to get his

broom.

Albus and Teddy followed suit before Ginny or Harry were able to say anything.

"Who does too much?" Harry asked as he made his way over to the where everyone was.

"My mum," Ginny replied as she nodded her head towards the sleeping Molly. Seeing Lily walk towards the couch, she added, "Lily, don't wake Grammy up." But she was too late; Lily had managed to pull herself up onto the couch and sit on Molly's lap.

Feeling someone sit on her lap, Molly woke up. When she opened her eyes, she wasn't surprised to see Lily, as she was the only one small enough to fit on her lap. "Hi, sweetheart," she said as she softly chuckled.

"Hi, Grammy," Lily replied as she turned around, wrapped her arms around Molly's neck and gave her a hug.

"Sorry, Mum," Ginny interrupted as she apologetically smiled at her mother. "But you know how she is, always wanting to sit on someone's lap."

"It's fine, love." Molly chuckled as she stood up, set Lily on her hip and gave everyone a hug. "You guys haven't been here long, have you?" she added as Arthur stood up and also gave everyone a hug.

"We got here about five minutes ago," Ginny replied as she spotted Albus, Teddy and James flying around on their broomsticks.

"Arthur! You shouldn't have let me fall asleep!" Molly chided.

"Maybe if you hadn't snuggled up to me, you wouldn't have fallen asleep," Arthur teased.

"Gawd, Mum and Dad, stop flirting with each other. That's disgusting," Ginny whined as she mockingly started to gag.

Feeling her cheeks turn a bright red, Molly avoided eye contact with anyone. She wasn't expecting Ginny to say anything, let alone accuse her of flirting. They were merely just teasing each other.

Turning his attention to Ginny, Arthur asked, "What? I'm not allowed to tease your mother?"

"It's not that, just not in front of us," Ginny replied as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"Okay, okay," Arthur said as he raised his hands up in defeat, noticing how much Ginny was like her mother. "We'll stop."

"Gin, relax." Harry laughed as he walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. "They're allowed to tease each other every once in a while. They did raise seven kids," he added. He never really understood why Ginny acted the way she did towards her parents. He knew she loved them but they were still her parents.

"It's fine, Harry, dear," Molly said as she patted Harry's cheek affectionately and smiled.

Untangling himself from Ginny's arms, Harry gave Molly a tight hug and whispered, "You're the closest thing I have to a mother. I will always stick up for you." He wanted to explain to Molly why he had said what he had said.

"Harry, dear," Molly said as she felt Harry wrap his arms around her waist. "You are a wonderful young man." She placed her arms around Harry's neck and returned his hug, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

Softly kissing Molly's cheek, Harry pulled away and smiled, happy to have his mother-in-law's approval.

Wiping away her tears with her thumb, Molly asked, "The boys went outside, right?"

Before anyone could answer, though, James rushed into the room, panic-stricken.

"Teddy just fell off his broomstick," he said, worry evident in his voice.

"What did I tell you guys?" Ginny moaned as she raced outside to Teddy, Molly following close behind. She knew, despite the fact that she had warned all three boys not to ride their brooms without adult supervision that they would do it anyways.

"I'm sorry, Mum. I tried to stop him, really," James stuttered quickly as he followed both his mum and grandmum outside.

Seeing Ginny and Molly huddled over Teddy's body made James feel awful. He knew they shouldn't have gone on the broomsticks but they did anyways. "Is he going to be alright?" he asked as he cautiously made his way towards his family

members.

Molly smiled softly at James. "Teddy will be fine," she assured him as she thought for a moment. "Why don't you help me prepare a place to put Teddy while the others bring him in the house?

James looked up at Molly and softly smiled back. "Okay," he said. He then started to walk towards the Burrow, Molly following close behind.

"Wait for me!" Four-year-old Lily demanded as she attempted to keep up with her brother and grandmother.

Quickly picking up her granddaughter, Molly continued to walk towards the Burrow, where James was waiting for her.

Once inside the house, he asked, "What do you want me to do, Grammy?"

"Go find a few pillows from the upstairs bedrooms, love," Molly replied as she walked into the living room, set Lily down and charmed the couch into a bed.

Walking upstairs rather quickly, James made his way into his father's old room, grabbed the few pillows that were there and brought them back to his grandmother.

Taking the pillows into her hands, Molly swiftly threw them into place on the bed. "Thank you, love," she said as she pulled James in for a side hug and took one last glance at the couch before Arthur and Harry brought Teddy into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

When Teddy was comfortably lying on the bed, Molly took a quick glance at his head and decided that a healer was needed.

"Harry, darling," she said. "Can you floo a healer?" she asked when Harry turned his attention to her.

"Of course, mum," Harry said as he walked over to the fireplace and threw some floo powder down.

"And, Gin, can you go get Andromeda?" she asked as she looked at Ginny seriously.

"Of course," Ginny said as she apparated to Andromeda's house.

A few minutes passed by without an answer from St. Mungos.

"Mum, I'm going to apparate the St. Mungos. I can't get anyone to answer me," Harry said as he stepped back from the fireplace.

"Okay, that's fine," Molly said as she smiled at Harry appreciatively.

Returning Molly's smile, Harry apparated to St. Mungo's, leaving his mother-in-law alone with Teddy.

Walking over to the makeshift bed, Molly sat on the arm of what use to be the couch. "Does it hurt, love?" she asked as Teddy softly smiled at his surrogate grandmother.

"A little bit," Teddy replied. "But nothing I can't handle," he added.

"Do you want me to get you a pain potion?" Molly asked as she started to get up.

"No!" Teddy quickly said. "Can you stay here?" he asked when Molly gave him a quizzical look.

"Of course," Molly replied as she made herself more comfortable and sat next to Teddy on the bed.

"I've never thanked you for being there for me and my grandmother," Teddy said, breaking the silence that fell over both him and Molly. "So thank you," he added as he softly rested his head against Molly's shoulder.

Molly's chest filled with pride as Teddy thanked her for being there for him and his grandmother.

"You're welcome, sweetie," she said as she wrapped her arm around Teddy's shoulders and softly kissed the side of his head. "Are you sure you don't need a pain potion?" she added when she felt Teddy wince.

"I think I do want one but I don't want you to get up," he admitted. He initially said no because he didn't want Molly to leave him alone.

"I can get Arthur to make you one, love." Molly softly chuckled when she noticed Teddy start to blush.

"Arthur can make a potion?" Teddy asked, shock evident in his voice. He would have never guessed that Arthur could make a potion, even though he was a fully trained wizard.

"He use to make potions for me when I was pregnant," Molly said. She knew that Teddy would be surprised. She was usually the one that made the potions.

"Awe," Teddy said as he softly smiled. "I could see that," he added as he started to imagine Arthur making potions for a pregnant Molly.

"So I take it that's a yes?" Molly asked, noticing that Teddy was deep in his thoughts.

"Yes, please," Teddy replied as he blinked a few times and then smiled up at Molly.

"Okay," she said with a soft smile.

"Arthur!" she called, hoping her husband was in hearing range. She wasn't entirely sure where he was at the moment.

"Yes, dear?" Arthur asked as he made his way into the living room, noticing Teddy cuddled close to his wife. He smiled at the scene playing out before him. He thought

it was absolutely adorable that his wife and Teddy were cuddling.

"Can you get Teddy a pain potion?" she asked, noticing the smile on Arthur's lips.

"Of course I can," he said as he winked at Molly and walked out of the room. He knew that Teddy needed some motherly love, most kids did when something as traumatic as falling off your broomstick happened, he just thought it was funny that it was Molly giving it to him, not Ginny.

A few minutes later, Arthur came back into the room with the pain potion. "Here you are, my boy," he said as he handed Teddy the goblet he was holding.

"Thank you, Arthur," Teddy replied as he grabbed the goblet and took a sip, cringing at the taste. "I hate the taste of pain potions. They're bloody disgusting."

"They're the worst, aren't they?" Molly replied as she crinkled her nose up in disgust. She could remember almost puking when she had to take them while she was pregnant.

"They really are," Teddy said as silence fell over the room. A few minutes passed by when the familiar sound of Apparation came from the other room. The healer Harry had managed to find came rushing into the room and went straight over to Teddy.

"It looks like you're going to need stitches," he said, almost immediately.

Molly felt Teddy stiffen when he heard he would need stitches. "It's okay, love, it won't hurt," she said soothingly.

"Are you the mother?" the healer asked when he heard Molly softly reassure Teddy.

"No," Molly said as she looked up at the healer and softly nodded her head. "Harry's his godfather and his grandmother will be here soon," she added as Teddy softly nuzzled

the side of her chest. It was obvious that he didn't want to get stitches but he knew it was the only way the cut on his head would heal.

"From the looks of it, you two are close enough to where you can give consent to him getting stitches," the healer said. He knew just as well as everyone else that he could get fired for what he was doing, but he didn't want to have to wait for Teddy's grandmother. There was a chance that the cut could get infected if he waited too long.

"Okay," Molly said as she slowly started to nod her head. "Let's do it," she added as she looked back down at Teddy and squeezed his shoulders reassuringly.

Teddy softly nodded his head, agreeing to what the healer was saying. "I'm ready," he said softly, wanting to get it over with.

"Okay," the healer said as he started to rummage through the bag he had dropped next to the couch. "I'm going to have you keep his hair away from the cut while I sew it up," he said to Molly.

Molly nodded her head and then moved her hand so it was resting next to the cut with Teddy's mousy brown hair pulled away from it.

"So," the healer said, breaking the silence as he got everything he needed. "How long have you two known each other?" he asked as he started to prepare the needle and thread.

"I was there when his mum gave birth to him," Molly said as she looked down at Teddy lovingly.

"And that was…?" the healer asked as he leaned over Teddy's head and started to stitch up the cut.

"Fifteen years ago," Molly said, feeling Teddy tense up. "Relax," she murmured quietly to him as she kissed the side of his head.

"It looks like you've got some amazing people looking after you, my boy," the healer said to Teddy, who smiled in return.

"I know," Teddy replied as he intertwined Molly's fingers with his, giving her hand a soft squeeze. He then made eye contact with his godfather and softly smiled at him, an unspoken thank you written across his lips.

A few minutes of silence passed as the healer finished stitching the cut on Teddy's head. "Okay, I think I'm done here," he said as he stepped back and took one last glance at Teddy's head.

"Thank you," Teddy said as he looked into the healer's eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, thank you," Harry chorused as he stepped in and shook the healer's hand. "Oh and would it be alright if he flooed home tonight?" he asked quickly, remembering the question he had been meaning to ask.

"I think it would be best if he stayed here for the night," the healer said, wanting to stay on the safe side.

"Would that be alright, mum?" Harry asked as he turned his attention to Molly.

"Of course it would," Molly replied as she looked up at Harry and smiled. She was more then happy to let Teddy stay the night.

"So, it looks like I'm done here, yeah?" the healer asked as he looked around at everyone and smiled.

"I think you are," Harry replied.

"Thank you," he said as he smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy relaxed a little when he watched the Healer apparate out of the Burrow. He was happy that the whole getting stitches thing was over with.

"You did wonderful, dear," Molly said as she looked down at Teddy and softly moved a strand of hair out of his face.

"Thank you," Teddy replied quietly. "I'm glad it's over with, though."

"I can imagine," Molly said as she kissed Teddy's head and started to move around on the couch. "Anyways, I'm going to go get your bed ready for you," she said as she stood up. She was immediately stopped when she heard two soft pops come from the other room.

"Where's my grandson?" Andromeda practically yelled before Molly was able to say anything.

"He's in here, Andy," Molly called back.

Andromeda came running in as fast as her legs would let her. "Are you alright, Teddy?" she asked when she made her way over to the couch and sat down.

"I'm fine, Grammy," Teddy said as he softly laughed. "The healer already stitched me up," he added as he pointed to the cut.

"I'm so sorry," Andromeda said as she pulled Teddy in for a loving hug.

"For what?" Teddy asked as he hugged his grandmother back, confusion evident in his voice.

"For not being here," she said as she pulled away and looked down at Teddy lovingly.

Tenderness radiated from Teddy. He couldn't have been any happier with his family then he was at that moment. "I love you so much," he said to Andromeda as he pulled her in for another hug. "And it's fine, Grandma Molly was here," he added as he pulled away and smiled over at Molly.

Molly's chest filled with pride. She knew Teddy was a family man but to be considered as one of his grandparents meant the world to her. "Of course I was, dear," she said as she walked back over to the couch and kissed him on the top of his head. "You are family."

"Thank you," he said as he pulled his body into the upright position and hugged Molly the best he could.

"You're welcome," Molly said as she, again, kissed Teddy on the head and hugged him back. "You're always welcomed here," she added with a soft smile.

That was the moment that Molly realized that without Teddy and Andromeda, her family wouldn't be complete.


End file.
